Nightmare
by natalia909090
Summary: Shiro has a dream about his past with Weismann.


Nightmare

The day before the trio went to go confront the silver king Shiro had a dream. Or was it a piece of his forgotten memories? It was pitch black he couldn't see anything. When he tried to move he was quickly dragged back and heard some chains make noise. Fear started to sink in the young boy's heart. He was chained somewhere very tiny and dark. It was very quiet except for his panicked breathing. Suddenly a ray of light bursts through the shadowy room and blinds the white haired boy. "_Was _that enough time for you to reflect on your _actions_?" An elegant voice asked with a hint of amusement.

Shiro rubbed his eyes then looked up to where the source of the voice was coming from. Shiro's body froze in fear. He doesn't remember seeing this man before but something about him makes him feel so very scared and helpless. "Aw what's the matter cat got your tongue?" the silver haired man reached out to touch the white haired boy's cheek but stopped when he saw the young boy trembling.

"Oh I'm sorry maybe I left you in here too long." He unhooked something from Shiro's neck and Shiro nearly jumped from the noise it made. "Now come along Shiro I have something to give you." Adolf smiled at the scared boy and started walking. Shiro quickly tried to pick himself up and almost fell a few times. He looked behind and realized he was locked inside a closet his heart skips a beat. When he regained his balance he timidly started to follow Adolf.

After taking a few steps he was swiftly struck across the face. Not fully registering what happened he simply stops walking. "You're nothing but a _dog_ so walk like one." The silver haired man coolly reprimanded him. Now feeling the horrible sting taking over half his face and fearing for another painful slap the young boy quickly starts walking on all fours. Adolf chuckles a bit then continues to lead. The pair both stop when they reach the sofa.

Weismann takes a seat and pulls out a pitcher. Shiro is in front of him internally trying to calm down and trying to wake himself up from this nightmare. This person is too scary just catching small glimpses of him is enough to make him want to urinate on himself. "Because you were such a _good boy_ this week I decided to reward you with your favorite drink."

Adolf lets the smell reach Shiro. When the smell reaches him Shiro's stomach begins to growl. Which makes Shiro wonder where his sudden hunger came from? He never felt so starved for what Weismann has in his hands. The silver man motioned for Shiro to come closer. Still feeling his cheek burn he carefully crawls towards him. Adolf grins at him then pours the contents of the pitcher on floor in front of Shiro.

"Now drink as much as you want." Adolf laughs at Shiro's shocked face. The white haired boy just wanted to crumple up and disappear. He was already at his limit walking on his hands and knees but now he has to degrade himself even more? Shiro almost began to tear up. Was Weismann just trying to make him break? It was working quite well. Shiro still has small glimmer of hope that Adolf will give him a cup and drinking from the floor was a cruel joke. As rapidly as he hoped the quicker it was destroyed when Weismann put his foot on top of his head and forced his head down.

"Come on what are you waiting for? Hurry up and drink it its going to waste." Adolf pressed his foot even harder on the boy as he taunted him. Shiro began to shed tears and weep silently. Weismann stops putting his foot on top of the white haired boy's head. Then when young boy started to raise his head up Adolf pushed his head back down with great force.

Not being able to take it anymore Shiro begins drinking from the floor. The silver hair man puts his foot back for real and watches his cute pet. Shiro holds himself back from barfing and tries to quickly finish this horrible reward. He can't even taste anything but the bitter taste of the floor and faint flavor of chocolate milk. All he can hear is Adolf's chuckles and it makes him queasy.

After finishing that horrible puddle of milk the silver man pats on the space next to him. Absentmindedly Shiro sits next to Adolf. The silver haired man embraces his pet and rubs his back nice and slow. "Ahaha you're so cute Shiro. I love you." He squeezes him a bit hard. The white haired boy does nothing and lets himself be petted. Even when Adolf presses their lips together he doesn't move. Adolf looks at Shiro and beams when he sees all the life from Shiro's eyes practically all gone. He kisses him again but more rougher and slips his tongue in. when he pulls away a thin strand of salvia breaks. "Do you love me?" he asks not really caring if he gets an answer back but he was pleasantly surprised when he heard a half felt reply of yes.

When he saw the aircraft burst into flames that day a very deep part of him was overjoyed. Not knowing if the guy in the aircraft was the same man from his dream he was glad he never found out.


End file.
